ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
InGen
InGen ('In'ternational 'Gen'etic Technologies, Inc.) is a fictional genetic engineering company appearing in the Jurassic Park franchise of novels, films and other media.First appearance in Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park, 1990. Narrative The fictional company, InGen, is based in Palo Alto, California, and has one location in Europe.As described in Jurassic Park and Lost World, both novels and films. Nevertheless, most of InGen's research took place on both the islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar. While official records indicated InGen was just one of any number of small 1980s genetic engineering start-ups, the events of the novel and film revealed to a select group that InGen had discovered a method of cloning dinosaurs and other animals (including a quagga) using blood extracted from mosquitoes trapped in amber during various periods in time, ranging from the Mesozoic era to the 1800s. Following sabotage during an inspection visit (Last week of August 1989 in the novel, unknown date in 1993 for the film) several people were killed by escaping dinosaurs. At this point the film continuity and books diverged. In the books In the novel, InGen founder John Hammond is killed in the accident and InGen files for Chapter 11 on October 5, 1989, the island is destroyed by the (fictional) Costa Rican Air force, the survivors are sworn to secrecy and by the time of The Lost World, InGen is defunct with its equipment being sold off. Lost World also reveals that much of InGen's Isla Nublar research operation was a smoke screen covering up the fact that most research occurred on the nearby island of Isla Sorna. The novel reveals that in 1995 Ian Malcolm (who had survived the first incident) discovered InGen's second operation with help from a small group of associates. They investigate the island and discover that dinosaurs were left running free after the collapse of the company. Despite interference from a group attempting to steal dinosaur eggs for research, they are able to conceal the island's status and InGen's legacy, though the novel indicates that animals have been showing up on the mainland which may lead to the island's discovery and destruction. In the films In the 1993 film adaptation, the genetics company InGen was never named in any dialogue on-screen, however its logo was placed on helicopters and ID badges worn by employees. For the most part, the first film follows the novel, except for the fact that John Hammond survives and decides that the park is dangerous and no longer viable. The operation is shut down and dismantled. Unlike the second novel, InGen still exists in the second film, replacing their rival Biosyn as the antagonists, and been on the verge of Chapter 11 bankruptcy since the incident. In the film Hammond is forced out by the board of directors who plan to exploit the surviving animals from Isla Sorna and place them into a developing exhibit in San Diego, in order to restore the company's lost fortunes. Hammond organized and sends a team of experts led by Ian Malcolm to Isla Sorna to document the animals before the InGen assault which goes horribly wrong, both due to sabotage (by Malcolm's team) and underestimation of the animals' abilities. A pair of T-Rex specimens were captured (one adult, one juvenile) and taken to San Diego where they were to be exhibited, however the adult T-Rex escapes and goes on a rampage before finally being subdued and returned to the island. In Jurassic Park III the island is quarantined pending a final decision as to what to do about the animals. InGen never appeared and is only mentioned once in passing, leaving the fate of the company unknown and is presumably bankrupted from the incident in San Diego. Reception Beacham's Encyclopedia of Popular Fiction describe InGen as comparable to another "sleazy organization".Kirk H. Beetz, Beacham's Encyclopedia of Popular Fiction: biography & resources (Beacham Pub., 1996), 2238. Other sources reference the company's receiving the baby T-Rex as an allusion to other exploitative entrepreneurs depicted in King Kong.Nigel Morris, The Cinema of Steven Spielberg: Empire of Light (Wallflower Press, 2007), 249. Ken Gelder describes InGen as "resolutely secretive, just like the firm in Grisham's novel."Ken Gelder, Popular Fiction: The Logics and Practices of a Literary Field (Routledge, 2004), 113. References *Malcolmson Baily, "Case 15: State of Costa Rica v. Donald Gennaro," At the Bar: Legal Cases from Literature (Montreal: Lulu.com), 127. ISBN 0-9782864-1-3. See also *Evil corporation External links * "Official" InGen website from lost-world.com Category:Jurassic Park Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional evil corporations